


The first time we met.

by Lenna



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Songfic, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Ten years is a long time, but Beca finally gets the courage to say what Chloe needed to hear.





	The first time we met.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I just love Pitch Perfect and Bechloe, and I needed to fix it. This is my canon of their future.  
> Also, there's probably a ton of mistakes, but it's almost 3am here and I need to sleep.

_“Aaand that was Gravity’s latest single. Amazing as always, don’t you think, Trev?”_

_“Everything those ladies do is gold, Matt. And speaking of amazing ladies, I think it’s time we reveal who’s that special guest we have at the studio today that we were talking about at the beginning of the show.”_

_“Yeah, our Twitter feed has been going crazy since we told our listeners about it. What do you think, Special Guest, should we end their misery?”_

_“I don’t know, Trev, You know I’m all about the teasing...”_

Chloe’s ears pick up at the familiar voice, making her almost spit out her coffee. What the hell is Beca doing in her favourite radio show on a Sunday morning? She wasn’t supposed to be in New York until next Friday.

_“You are a cruel lady, Beca Mitchell. You’re lucky we love you.”_

_“Love you, too, Matt. I wouldn’t be here today otherwise.”_

_“So, Beca, last time you were here you had just won a Song of the Year Grammy Award with Flawless...”_

_“That song is still stuck in my head, by the way.”_ Trev interrupts.

 _“Sorry?”_ Beca says laughing, and Chloe can perfectly picture her friend shrugging.

_“Don’t be, babe, that song is perfection made music.”_

_“Thanks, dude.”_

_“Guys,”_ Matt joins again in the conversation, _“Are we going to talk about the reason why **The** Beca Mitchell is here today or what? Because keeping this secret is killing me.”_

_“Beca, please, would you end this torture?”_

For a couple of seconds there’s silence, and Chloe wonders if her friend is enjoying the mass hysteria she’s causing right now.

_“Well, I may have an announcement to make.”_

_“Please, don’t tell me you’re getting married. You’ll break my heart.”_

Chloe snorts at Matt’s plea. That guy has been crazy about Beca’s music since her first single entered directly into Billboard’s top ten, but, quoting literal words from her  best friend, ‘ _he’s as gay as a rainbow riding unicorn’._

_“Dude, I don’t even have a partner. Everyone knows that music has been my only wife for the last couple of years. And on that note...” Beca makes a pregnant pause before taking a deep breath, and continues, “We might have a new baby due next month.”_

_“Have you picked a name already?”_ asks an excited Trev.

_“It’s called Family. It’s something I’ve wanted to make for a while, but I’ve been waiting for the right moment.”_

_“And **now** is the right moment?”_

_“It’s the perfect moment.”_ Beca answers right away, “ _And that reminds me that I have another surprise today.”_

 _“Wait, another one?!”_ Matt sounds dumbfounded at that, “ _We only knew about the album.”_

 _“I hope you don’t mind,”_ She continues, “ _But I bribed the lovely Sarah over there at the control room, and I’m going to hijack your station for the next five minutes.”_

 _“Guys, she’s not joking, Sarah has a flash drive in her hand and is smirking at us through the mirror. THIS IS REAL GUYS!”_ Trev shouts excited, “ _WE MIGHT HAVE BECA MITCHELL’S NEWEST SINGLE!”_

Beca has a new song! A new whole album! But why didn’t she tell her anything the last time she was in the city? It wasn’t so long ago, and she must have been working on it already.

“ _Dude, can I say something before Sarah hits the play button and you two pass out from over excitement?”_

_“Of course, babe, the mic is yours.”_

_“Right, well, there’s a reason why I chose you guys to premiere the song, and why it had to be today, specifically.”_

Why today? It’s just another Sunday. Nothing special abo...

_“Ten years ago today, I met someone who changed my life, someone who helped me become who I was supposed to be, who gave me my family. So, this is my way of saying thank you. Thank you for stalking me in that shower, for never giving up on me, and for making my world a brighter place. It’s also me, finally taking a step forward. It’s called ‘The first time we met”. This is for you, Red.”_

Chloe is crying even before the song starts playing.

_The sky was so blue_

_The first time we met,_

The melody is soft, light, so completely different from what Beca usually sings, that it takes Chloe completely unprepared. It’s just a piano and her voice.

_The sun was so bright, so warm,_

_And I hated it so much,_

_That I didn’t realize,_

_The first time you smiled,_

_How little would take_

_To bring down my walls;_

_Just you asking me,_

_To help make your dream_

_A reality._

_And here I am now,_

_After all these years,_

_Trying to sing you a song,_

_Stumbling over my words,_

_Although that’s not new,_

_‘cause it’s time that you know,_

_This hidden truth that I kept_

_Since the day that we met._

_That there’s no blue in the sky,_

_And the sun does not shine_

_If I can’t see your smile._

_Babe, can’t you see_

_That it was just you_

_Who helped make my dreams_

_A reality?_

_Always so close,_

_But never enough,_

_I know it’s my fault,_

_‘cause I never show_

_What it really meant_

_The way you smiled at me_

_The first time we met_

_Babe, can’t you see_

_That it was just you_

_Who helped make my dreams_

_A reality?_

The last notes of the song fade softly into silence, and the station goes completely quiet. Chloe’s coffee is cold, completely forgotten on the kitchen’s counter, while she rushes to put on some shoes and her jacket, grabs the keys and some money, and runs out of the apartment.

 

+++

 

Beca is starting to get anxious. No one has said a word since the song ended almost a minute ago, and the fact that Trevor and Matt are staring at her without even blinking it’s getting on her nerves.

“Okay, guys, I know I’m not that great with lyrics, but you could say something. You’re kind of freaking me out.”

Trev finally clears his throat.

“I think I’ve never been more jealous of someone in my whole life.”

“I was just trying not to cry, honestly,” Matt says, and then points towards de control room, “I think Sarah agrees with me.”

From behind the glass, Sarah takes out a tissue and wipes a few rebellious tears running down her cheeks.

“Thank God,” Beca sighs relieved, “I thought it was a complete failure.”

“Honey, if that was you failing, the world won’t be able to handle you succeeding.”

“And to think that you started today saying you weren’t going to get married. You are a big, fat liar, Mitchell.” Trevor says, accusing her with his index finger.

Beca rolls her eyes at that.

“I don’t even know if she’ll want to be my girlfriend.”

“Well, there seems to be a lot of girls on Twitter offering themselves to be, hashtag, beca’s wife, if that girl turns you down. You’ve got quite a fan base.”

“It’s kind of ridiculous sometimes.” She replies.

“Small price to pay when you achieve success.”

“I’ve never been keen on making friends or meeting people in general, but I love my fans. They are one of the reasons why I want to keep making music.”

“Do you think they’ll approve of this mystery girl?”

“I don’t really care, if I’m being honest. I’ve always been pretty reserved with my personal life, trying to keep it separated from my work, and I plan to keep it that way. Today was a special occasion, a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“We have someone called @TheFatAmy on Twitter that says: _‘Those pitches should have been together since Beca sang No Diggity and made Red drop her panties’_.”

“Oh my god…”

“Is that the infamous Fat Amy from the Barden Bellas, your college acapella group?” Matt asks.

“Yeah, that would be my best friend, who apparently can’t keep her mouth shut.”

“She says: _‘I resent that!’_ ,” Trevor reads again, “By the way, No Diggity?”

“I was just trying to win a stupid riff off. Not like I wanted to woo a girl with it.”

“Did you win?”

She keeps the conversation going on, in a futile attempt to distract herself from the fact that there’s no news from Chloe. Not a call, not a single text. Zero. Nada. Beca doesn’t even know if she listened to the song. She had arranged all this today, on this station, on this specific show, because she knows that Chloe loves Trev and Matt, and never fails to put on the radio every Sunday morning. She should have been listening.

But then, why radio silence? Has she screwed up so badly that Chloe doesn’t even want to talk to her?

“So, Beca, tell us some details about the album.” Trevor asks her, “Why Family? You obviously wrote _The First time we met’._ How about the rest of the songs? What’s the story behind this ne…”

But she’s not listening anymore.

The only thing she can focus on is the huge smile on the face of the girl behind the glass. The same smile she had the day they met.

“Guys, I hate to cut this short,” Matt interrupts the other host, “But I think this will have to wait until the actual release of the album, because right now there’s a gorgeous redhead in the control room with Sarah, and goddamn, you guys would understand why Beca just jumped out of her chair and left.”

 

+++

 

They haven’t said a word yet. It’s been five minutes since they got into the staff room, and they’ve been staring at each other like idiots, without saying a word, since then.

Until Beca decides that if she’s been brave enough to get here, she can do it one more time.

“Did you listen to it?” She asks, hopefully.

Chloe just nods, her smile growing wider.

“And… did you like it?”

The other girl nods again, and Beca is pretty sure that her eyes are starting to get wet.

“You got me worried there for a second, Chlo.”She says softly.

“I’m sorry. I...,” Chloe takes a deep breath, “I didn’t think. I think I left my phone at home. I just ran outside the second the song ended, and I took a taxi, and I told the driver to go so fast that I think we ran a couple of red lights. I just wanted… I needed to…”

The next thing she knows is Chloe taking her face in her hands, and bringing their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Chloe’s arms surround her body in a passionate embrace, while Beca’s buries her hands into the red locks of the other girl, bringing their faces even closer and deepening the kiss, asking for permission to cross with her tongue that invisible line that she had drawn all those years ago to keep their friendship safe.

Chloe doesn’t seem to complain when that line completely evaporates.

“Ten years, Beca,” She hears the redhead mutters between kisses, “Ten fucking years.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Beca moves to kiss Chloe’s cheek, and then a little lower, until she reaches her jawline.

“I almost married _him_ last year.”

“And I almost died,” she replies, burying her face against the warm skin of Chloe’s neck and placing a soft kiss there, “I started writing the song when you ended things with him, but it had to be perfect. It had to be today.”

“Ten years.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I hope so, Mitchell,” She captures Beca’s mouth again in a searing kiss, then she bites her lower lip playfully, before leaning a few inches back and staring at her with a smirk in her face that Beca knows too well, “And you better start writing your wedding bows, Becs, because I’m not waiting another ten years to marry you.”


End file.
